1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garment bags and more particularly pertains to a new broomstick skirt drying tube for creating sharp creases in broomstick skirts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garment bags is known in the prior art. More specifically, garment bags heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art garment bags include U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,268 to Jorda; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,999 to Van Loon, III; U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,429 to Toyosawa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,839 to King; U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,538 to Jorda; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,899 to Faulkner.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new broomstick skirt drying tube. The inventive device includes a tube constructed of a flexible open weave material. The tube has an open upper end and an open lower end. The open lower end has a greater diameter than the open upper end. The open upper end has a cylindrical collar extending downwardly thereof. The tube is dimensioned for receiving a wet skirt therein.
In these respects, the broomstick skirt drying tube according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating sharp creases in broomstick skirts.